Adamantine Armor
|kanji=金剛の鎧 |rōmaji=Kongō no Yoroi |type=Magic Item |user=Erza Scarlet }} Adamantine Armor (金剛の鎧 Kongō no Yoroi) is one of Erza Scarlet's armors. Appearance The Adamantine Armor is a bulky, darkly colored armor. The armor on her body consists of two parts. The first part, a lower plate which covers her stomach and most of her chest bears a simple diamonds and stripes pattern engraved into it near the top. On top of that lies another plate which hangs from the neck and goes to her midsection. Extending over this top plate are four round, metallic extensions which attach underneath the plate around the neck. The neck features a large cylindrical plate which is sectioned off into six progressively larger sections. Around each shoulder are very large shoulder guards with four distinct sections with a large spike jutting off to separate each section from the next. The armor features large gauntlets bearing the sectioning pattern of the rest of the armor with the sections becoming smaller as the gauntlets move in towards her hands. Underneath the bottom chest plate is a skirt bearing a woven pattern. The edge of this skirt bears small spikes and a larger spike hangs beneath every other small one, dangling over the leg greaves. The greaves bear the same sectioning pattern as the rest of the armor but are split down the middle with a large piece covering the knee. Several curved spikes jut out from the outward facing sides of the greaves. Atop her head sits a large, spiked headdress.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 4 In the anime, the armor is slightly different. The armor consists of a singular, blue chest plate with a lighter blue belt-like contraption around the waist. Three spikes line the top of the chest plate which gives way to a white neck brace split in the center to allow room for her chin. The shoulders are sectioned with a large spike dividing each section, the middle spike being the largest of the three. The gauntlets have only a few sections. Attaching to the elbows are two large white shields which give the armor its defensive power. A blue jewel lines the back of the hand. Attached to the bottom of the chest plate is two layer metallic skirt with small spikes hanging on the ends of each layer. A larger spike hangs inward on the bottom layer. Her legs are covered in a sectioned armor to match the rest of the armor with a pair of greaves starting at the knees. The greaves bear a blue design shaped like the large spike that hangs off the skirt. Several curving spikes attach just below the knee of the greaves. She wears a large spiked headdress atop her head with a reflective piece in the middle.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 23 Special Features Immense Defense: This armor is the ultimate, high-level defensive stance. While wearing it, Erza is able to withstand the Magic beam fired by Phantom Lord's Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter. Despite receiving injuries and the armor breaking in the process, she still successfully protected the entire Fairy Tail Guild and all of its members with no harm coming to any of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 4-7 Flight: While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to fly across short distances. Spells Adamantine Magic Seal 2.JPG|link=Adamantine Barrier|Adamantine Barrier (Unnamed) Equipment *'Shields': Erza's Adamantine Armor has two bladed shields, three on each one, that when joined it creates an enormous Magical Barrier. Using this, she was able to stop the full force of Jupiter and prevent any harm from coming to her guildmates. References Navigation Category:Armors Category:Magic Items